Forgotten Date
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic forgets another date with Amy. Amy has had enough of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on. She talks to Sonette and Sonette told Amy what she believes the young rose should do. – No flames, hate of abuse of any kind.


**Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA...Teagan and Sonette belongs to me**

**Amy: 16/Teagan: 18/Sonette & Sonic: 19**

* * *

><p>It is a cold windy and raining day in the city of Station Square. Sitting at a small café on the main street is Amy Rose, Amy is wearing a light green dress with a flared bottom that goes to her knees, white stockings, black high heels and white gloves with gold bracelets. Amy had a date with her blue hero, but like always, he didn't show. Amy shouldn't be surprise that Sonic didn't show, but at the same time she is upset. She is sitting at a small round table by the front window with an empty chair across from her. She sighs as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate and looks out the window, watching people walk pass despite the weather. Then she saw Sonette the Hedgehog walks pass, but stops as she saw Amy. Sonette is wearing a grey jacket with the hoodie up, black pants, her black and white sneakers and black gloves. Sonette runs across the busy road and into the café as Amy turns around and watch Sonette walks over, pulling her hoodie down.<p>

"Hey." Amy greeted as Sonette sits down, drench.

"Why are you here Amy?" Sonette asks curious.

"Sonic was meant to meet me here." Amy replies. "We had a date." she added and Sonette sighs.

"He stood you up again." Sonette said and Amy sighs as she takes another sip of her drink. "I am so sorry Amy." Sonette said.

"Don't be, deep down, I knew he wasn't going to show." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Men are useless." Sonette whispers and Amy smiles.

"They are." Amy said. "I don't even know why I asked. I should have known he wouldn't have showed. I feel stupid for asking him."

"You are not stupid Ames." Sonette said and Amy sits her drink down, staring at is and places her hands on the table.

"I feel it." Amy whispers. "I have grown up. Why can't he give me a chance to show him?" she asks said with tears in her eyes and Sonette sighs.

"Amy." Sonette whispers as she reaches over and grabs Amy's hand. Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispers.

"Don't be." Sonette said.

"I better finish this and we can go." Amy said as Sonette lets her had go and Amy grabs her dink.

"Ok." Sonette said as she takes her jacket off, she was wearing a purple strapless top. Amy finished her drink and the pair walks outside, into the cold and raining weather.

"It's cold." Amy whispers.

"Here." Sonette said as she helps Amy put her grey jacket on and Sonette pulls the hoodie up.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"Yeah Ames." Sonette replies and Amy smiles as they headed home. Sonette wraps her arm around Amy and kept her close. Once home they were greeted by Teagan the Fox as they take their shoes off.

"Hey." Teagan greeted as Amy takes the jacket off and hands it to Sonette.

"Hey." Sonette said smiling.

"I'll be back." Amy said running up stairs.

"I'm going for a shower." Sonette said as she walks upstairs and into her room. After her shower, she puts her light purple, strapless, nightgown on that goes to mid-thigh. Sonette sighs as she walks down stairs and into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of whisky and a glass, pouring herself a drink.

"I called Sonic." Amy said walking in and Sonette looks at her, Amy is wearing a black nightgown with 2 roses on the front. "He forgot about me. I told him not to come over." Amy then said.

"He will still come." Sonette told her. They then heard a knock at the door and Sonette smiles as Sonic the Hedgehog and Teagan walks in. "Hello Sonic." Sonette said as Amy walks over to her.

"Amy, I am so sorry." Sonic said.

"I told you not to come over Sonic." Amy told him. "You know, you could learn something from your sister." Amy then said walking off and Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette.

"You need to stop this Sonic, playing with that girl's heart. If you say you are going to go on a date, remember it. Write it down somewhere." Sonette told him. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asks.

"Amy is my best friend Sonic, I see the pain you put her through. No more." Sonette told him.

"This has to stop Sonic." Teagan added and Sonic sighs

"Go." Sonette said and Sonic sighs as he walks off. Sonette sighs as she grabs her drink and walks to Teagan.

"He really has to stop this." Teagan whispers.

"I know." Sonette said as Amy walks over and sighs.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"Anytime Ames." Sonette said.

"I'm going for a shower." Teagan said walking off. Sonette sighs as she puts her empty glass in the sink and puts her bottle away.

"Did you mean it?" Amy asks and Sonette looks at her. "What you told Sonic, did you mean it?" Amy asks again.

"Every word." Sonette told her. "He has no right to do this to you Amy. If he wasn't my brother, I would have beaten the crap out of him last year. I am over it." Sonette explains as Amy walks over.

"Thank you." Amy said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Anytime." Sonette said as Amy lets her go. They then heard thunder crash and Sonette sighs.

"I hope we don't lose power tonight." Sonette said.

"I think we could." Amy said.

"Just in case, I better get the candles." Sonette said walking off and Amy sighs as Teagan walks over.

"Hey Amy." Teagan said.

"Is Sonette in a relationship?" Amy asks.

"Uh no." Teagan replies. "Why do you want to know?"

"Never mind and don't tell her I asked." Amy replies and Teagan nods as she walks off. Amy walks into the lounge room and sits down on the lounge. Then Sonette walks over and sets a couple of candles on the coffee table and sighs as the power goes out. Sonette then lights them and sits down next to Amy.

"I hate storms." Sonette said.

"Yeah, so do I." Amy said as she leans into Sonette who wraps her arms around her. Amy smiles. "I wish Sonic was more like you." Amy said.

"Sonic will never change, you know that right?" Sonette said.

"I know." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs. "Maybe I'm not meant to find love." Amy then said.

"A beautiful girl like you Amy can find love, you just need to let Sonic go." Sonette told her and Amy turns around to face her.

"What about you? I don't remember the last time you had a date." Amy said.

"Knuckles was the last time when I was 15." Sonette said. "And I'm different Amy, I'm a mother and a criminal, no much hope for me."

"I'm sure you can find someone." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"I've given up on love Ames." Sonette told her.

"Don't do that." Amy said and Sonette looks at her, raising her brow. Amy sighs as she leans into Sonette and Sonette sighs.

"Don't worry about me Amy, I can take care of myself." Sonette told her and Amy sighs.

"I worry because I care." Amy whispers.

"I know Amy." Sonette said as Teagan walks in.

"I'm going to bed, talk to use tomorrow." Teagan said.

"Night." Amy said.

"See you in the morning Teagan." Sonette said and Teagan walks off. Amy sighs.

"What do I do Sonette?" Amy asks.

"What do you mean?" Sonette asks confused.

"As you said, Sonic will never change. I'm tired of waiting for him. I need to move on, but I'm scared to let him go because I have no one else." Amy explains as she starts to cry.

"No Amy." Sonette said as she turns to face Amy who gives her a hug and breaks down in tears. "Amy, there are so many people who love and care about you." Sonette told her.

"I just don't want to be alone." Amy cries.

"You're 16, you have a whole life ahead of you. You have no idea who you will meet. You will find someone who will love you for who you are and not run off like Sonic." Sonette told her and Amy sighs as she lets Sonette go.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Amy whispers.

"I am right Amy." Sonette said, wiping Amy's tears away. "Now please, stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." Sonette said and Amy smiles. "That's better." Sonette whispers.

"Thank you Sonette." Amy said, giving Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles.

"Any time Amy." Sonette whispers. Amy lets her go and Sonette got up, grabbing a candle and blowing out the rest. "Come on, it's late." Sonette said and the pair walks up stairs. Sonette helped Amy to bed and Amy smiles.

"Night." Amy said.

"Night." Sonette said walking out, closing the door and blows out the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…so this is just a friendship growing between Amy and Sonette, something new-ish…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye<strong>


End file.
